Ben and bailey get back together
by greysgirl88
Summary: in the series it always bugged me that they barely showed Ben and Bailey get back together. So I wrote a short ONE chapter story to them getting back together. it takes place right after 8x10 episode suddenly.


"So how close where you and henry?" Ben asked trying to ease her at the cafeteria table.

"We were very close, if you don't mind I really don't want to talk about it." Bailey rushed out of her mouth before she started to break. Ben squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Understandable" It went silent for a minute "If you need someone tonight, just know that, I, Um, am" Bailey cut him off snatching her hand away from him.

"What makes you think I need your help? What gives you the right to come waltzing in back in here thinking you know everything and can be superman! Because you cant!" Bailey stood up so she was standing over him "Now good day, Dr. Warren." She began walking off when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around and looked at Ben was as staring at her with a passionate look.

"Miranda" he said in a delicate voice. " You know I did not mean it in that way, I meant I was available to help if needed. And it seems like its needed so I am going to come over tonight. Okay?" She sat there a bit shocked, but also a bit relived. He understood what it meant she had her little freak-outs, not even her ex-husband understood that. "I will be over at 6:30, and why don't I bring dinner, and wine for that matter, is Barolo still your favorite?" He stood up and whispered in her ear. She was still silent, but then she let out a small nod. "Good I will see you tonight" He stopped for a second in and then gave her an awkward quick kiss on the cheek and walked off. Bailey sat there surprised about what was going on. All these old feelings were rushing back to her all of the sudden.

Bailey went into the locker room changed into her everyday clothes and picked Tuck up from daycare. Ben could not have picked a better day to crash; it was Tucks turn to go to Tuckers. She dropped him off and headed home. When she got home she glanced at the clock and saw it was 6 o'clock. Only a half hour till Ben would be here. She was not sure why but jitters were taking over her body. She rushed up stairs changed into a bit of a nicer outfit; she put on a red blouse and black jeans, and then jumped in and started to clean up the place until Ben arrived. She heard the doorbell ring and her heart dropped into her stomach. What if it doesn't go as well as it did last time? What if he is not even interested in her anymore and he is just trying to be nice? Thoughts at a million miles an hour rushed through her head. She opened the door and saw Ben standing there looking as handsome as always, He had on Dark straight legged jeans and a dark blue button up with the sleeves halfway rolled up on. He looked so yummy she could eat him up right then and there.

"Hey, um, come in, come in!" she said gesturing her words as well, Ben stepped inside and placed a bag on the table.

"I brought steak, I hope you don't mind I planed on cooking it here." Bailey gestured it off saying it was okay and Ben reached in his bag pulling out a bottle of wine. "Why don't I get started and you pour us some glasses?" Miranda did as she was asked and started pouring the wine. The night ended up going very smoothly, they had a long conversation about what has gone on over the year they were apart, the cracked some jokes at each other and it was turning more and more like old times. After dinner Ben helped her with the dishes and clean up and the both went and sat next to each other on the couch.

"I am really glad you ended up coming over tonight Ben." Bailey said sipping another drink of her wine.

"I am too" He went silent for a minute and looked at her. "I have um, missed, you. A lot actually, this past year with out you, it was, and well it was awful." Ben said letting out a slight chuckle to try and lighten the situation. Bailey lightly stroked him cheek with her hand.

"I missed you too, if we are being honest here, when I was with Eli, It didn't mean anything, it was just about sex, nothing else, and it was a good non serious relationship that I needed." Ben chuckled a little bit when she said that.

"Yeah about that, on our 3 date you told be Sex was a huge deal to you and you didn't get into it lightly, the there was Eli? I just don't get it"

"I just basically wanted a way to get laid with out having to work out the stress of a relationship I guess." Ben laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away from her cheek their eyes met creating an irresistible vibe. They both pulled in and met in the middle for a long hot steamy soft kiss. It started off soft but then got more and more powerful, getting more and more hard. Miranda pulled away and looked down just to catch a breath; she looked up and met Ben's eyes with hers. "So what is this Ben?" Ben let out a small chuckle and showed his handsome half smile that drove Miranda crazy.

"I don't know, I would hope it means us getting back together, but only if you are ready, I would never pressure you into" Ben was cut off by Miranda springing on Ben. She could not stop herself anymore. They basically ran up to her bedroom, not once breaking their kiss. Ben threw Miranda onto her bed and crawled on top of her. He hovered over her and they had a long stare at each other, they both knew what was going on was right, they belonged with each other. Ben pulled of his shirt and continued to kiss her. They shared a few laughs, a lot of moans, and many kisses, and then Ben plopped down on the bed next to her. "Oh my goodness Miranda, that was, that was just, wow." Ben said trying to catch a breath. They turned towards each other and Ben scooted Miranda's hair out of her face so her soft smile could be seen. "Oh my god I love you," He said loudly underneath his breath by mistake. His eyes grew big; they have never said this to each other before not in their 1st relationship and sure as hell not in their second one. "Um, what I mean by that is that, um, I, you see," Miranda scooted in and kissed his lips, rough and quick.

"Hey, I love you too Ben Warren." Miranda started to laugh obnoxiously loud. Ben wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. Soon she stopped laughing and Miranda Bailey fell asleep in the comfort of Ben Warren's arms. She knew this time around they would do it right, and nothing was going to tear them apart.


End file.
